Happy
by Agustinolix
Summary: They never realized having a child would be so hard... yet so rewarding. (Image from K-9... yes, I love his art okay?)


"_Daddy and his dumb ideas…"_

Life was so unfair to him sometimes. He was so naïve, so easy to trick; the bad side of being a child. With a frown and crossed arms, he walked side by side with his father through the halls of the supermarket.

"Daddyyyyy! You promised you'd buy me ice cream!" The small blue fox pouted while he tugged on his father's shirt.

"Marc, we have to buy these things before the market closes. Wait juuuust a little longer and we'll be buying ice cream before you know it!" The orange vulpine answered with a smile.

"But… how long is that?"

"This long." He said, as he placed his index and thumb close together, yet not touching.

The child scowled. "You always say that! I know it's not true. Besides, I'm old enough to go and buy it myself!" The kid said, trying to convince him.

The fox whispered to himself something he couldn't hear before he sighed deeply. "You're only seven. And please Marcus, just wait a little bit more. If you don't complain from now on, I'll buy you the biggest ice cream." The last sentence was said with another smile.

Marcus looked straight to the ground. "Fiiiiiine…"

The fox ruffled his blue furred head. "Thanks. I promise you it'll be worth the wait."

And with that, the child sighed before going quiet. He wasn't just going to wait; he had to find something to keep himself entertained. But what? What could be possibly found inside a _market_ that would keep him occupied and happy?

Just as he began looking around, he suddenly saw a tall male wolf approaching slowly, and when the wolf noticed Marcus looking at him he immediately placed a finger on his lips.

Marcus nodded with a toothy grin, and the wolf continued his path, stopping right behind the vulpine who was now reading closely the nutritional values of a can. In a quick motion, the wolf put his hands on the fox's waist and pulled him against his own, eliciting a yelp from the fox and making him drop the item, followed by the wolf pressing his nose against his neck and inhaling deeply, the fox now relaxing to the touch.

Fox pressed his palm against Wolf's thigh in an attempt to push him away. "Wolf… public." However, his tail was wagging madly behind him, contradicting his words.

"Sorry. It's just that I love you so much." Wolf's hands moved through the fox's body, caressing it. "Can't I just do this a lil' bit moooore?"

Just then, a bull turned the corner and Marcus patted the wolf's leg, making him notice the bull's presence. Wolf jumped away and the fox blushed and laughed.

"Guess we got caught?"

"Uhhh… it's… your fault for being goddamn sexy." Wolf was now practically whispering, his ears lowered and shrunk on himself.

The fox held the wolf's hand as a smile formed on his face. "It's okay, hon." Then, he got closer to his hear and whispered something Marcus couldn't hear, yet from Wolf's grin, he deduced was something good.

Wolf turned to look at Marcus now. "Marcus, has your father done something bad to you while I was gone?" He lifted the kid to his chest, sitting him on his hands.

His frown returned "Yes, papa! He lied to me!" He practically yelled at the grey canine, anger slightly rising.

The wolf's eyes pointed directly at the fox, raising a brow. "How so?" The smile on his face started to waver.

"He promised we'd buy ice cream!"

"I told you it was going to be _later_." The fox's smile came back.

Wolf sighed. "Fox, you _better_ keep the promise."

"Wolf, I _will_ buy that ice cream."

A smirk formed on Wolf's face. "You see, Marcus? You'll get the ice cream soon! And I'm sure your father doesn't break up promises." The last sentence was said while Wolf looked tenderly at Fox.

"Never did, and not planning on doing it." Fox winked and picked up the can, putting it on the cart.

The child's eyes bounced between his parents, trying to figure out the meaning behind those words. "Papa, what does daddy mean?"

Wolf turned to the kid on his arms again. "Hm? What do _you _mean?" He said with a smile.

"Did you two make a promise?"

"Well..." Wolf stared at the Fox for a moment, and the fox simply nodded and smirked. "Uhh… Let's just say…", and now he looked straight at Marcus's eyes, "that your father and I made a promise, to never leave each other's side."

Marcus now looked at Fox for a moment before returning to Wolf. "And do you like him?"

"I uhh…" His eyes travelled to the older fox again, who was now covering his mouth and giggling, his face colored in red. "Yes, I _really, really _like him." His face beamed again.

Yet Marcus tilted his head. "What does that mean?"

This time Fox intervened. "Son, when you get old like me, you'll understand everything."

The child pouted. "But I'm old enough! Explain me."

Fox sighed. "Fine… _But_ when we get home."

Marcus crossed his arms and lowered his ears, yet he knew it was better than nothing. "Okay…"

"That's more like it! Now, Wolf would you help me buy the last things from the list?"

* * *

After buying everything they needed and giving Marcus his ice cream, the three canines were now on their way back home, the adults sitting on the front, Fox driving, and the kid sitting on the back. Marcus was now looking at the window, watching the people come and go, the other cars passing by;_ everything._

He was curious, always trying to find the answer to whatever came to his mind, and sometimes that curiosity led to questions his parents didn't know what to answer. Crossing through the main avenue, he saw a big sign that said _"Happy Houses for Happy Families", _and the image was a man, a woman and a kid.

"Daddy?"

"What is it, son?" The fox quickly replied.

"Why are you and papa… _boys_?"

Fox remained quiet. Marcus saw a grey arm travelling to the fox's leg, gripping it. "What does that mean? Where did you get that question from?"

"There was a sign about happy families, and there weren't two boys. Why?"

Marcus heard a long sigh. "Marcus, we'll talk about it after we get home, alright?"

Now it was his turn to be silent. Deep inside, he knew his father would "forget about it" and never talk about it again, but for now he went along. "…fine."

* * *

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, the only memorable situation being Fox trembling on his seat and Wolf whispering something to him. He only caught the words 'will be fine'. But why? _"Did I say something bad?"_

"Theeere you go Marcus. Your favourite!" Fox said as he placed the plate with pasta in it. However, Marcus didn't react; his face showed no emotion, while Fox's face began showing worry. "M-Marcus? Is something wrong?"

He blinked twice before looking at his father. Then, just as he opened his mouth to say something, Wolf came behind him and wrapped his hands around Fox's waist. "Sweetie, the food looks delicious."

Marcus froze, the image of the sign appearing on his mind again. "Daddy, why was the happy family a boy and a girl?"

Fox sighed and Wolf tightened his grip. He whispered on the fox's ear and Marcus heard it this time. "Don't worry. He won't hate us; he's just a child, and we're his parents." Then, he kissed his cheek and Fox sighed again, this time bringing a smile to his face.

"Marcus, we are… _different_ from most families. Your papa and I love each other _very_ much even if one of us isn't a girl, and… well, that's it!" Fox ended the last word with a wide smile which was threatening to break.

Marcus looked at the plate for a moment, then raised his head again. "Are you happy?"

Fox wasted no time in answering. "Of course we are! Papa and I are together until the end, and that makes me happy. You're with us, too, and that makes me even _more _happy!"

"And I'm happy too!" Wolf said behind the fox. "When I was your age, I was really sad… but now thanks to you two, I'm more than happy." He gave a kiss on the Fox's cheek.

Marcus's face immediately beamed. "Oh! Alright!"

His smile spread to Fox. "That was it?"

"Uh-huh! I thought you weren't happy, but now that I know you are, I'm…" He trailed off, not knowing the word to use.

"Glad?" Wolf filled the blank.

"Yes! That one!"

"So, were you just worried that we weren't happy? That was it?"

Marcus nodded furiously with a wide smile before being wrapped on Fox's hands and being lifted on his chest. "God, Marcus I love you so much."

Marcus placed his arms behind Fox's neck. "But didn't you say you love papa?"

"I love you two _just_ as much! My heart is big enough for both of you." He gave his son a kiss on the forehead before sitting him again on the chair. "Now eat your food, so you can grow healthy and strong!"

Marcus gasped in surprise, then started eating his food. "Not so fast, kiddo!" Wolf said. "Or you, uhhh… won't let the food make you strong! You have to eat slower."

"Alright, papa! And daddy, I love you too!" Marcus yelled to the Fox on the kitchen, who had his back facing them and serving food on another plate.

"And what about me!?" Wolf tried to look hurt by placing a hand on his chest dramatically, but his laugh gave away the lie.

"I love you too, papa!"

Wolf gave a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too, Marcus." He said, before leaving towards the kitchen.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the hall, Marcus stared at the door with his hand on the knob. He was strictly told not to open _their_ door at night, yet the curiosity lingered: _"What's behind it? Why can't I see?"_

He retracted his hand, suddenly remembering what his father taught him to do on these situations. He knocked the door twice, and then he placed his hands behind his back, waiting for the answer. Behind the door could be heard the sound of the bed sheets moving, or at least he heard it; his hearing was pretty sharp even for a kid.

Wolf opened the door slowly, peeking his head through a small space and hiding the rest of his body. When he noticed the kid standing behind it with a confused look, his eyes opened wide. "M-Marcus! What are you doing out of the bed in the middle of the night!? You have school tomorrow."

"I knooow papa! I just wanted to sleep with you tonight…" Sadness spread on his face as he turned around to leave.

"Hey!" Fox's head suddenly appeared, yet hiding his body too. "It's okay! Just… wait there for a sec!"

And as quickly as they appeared, they left, closing the door again. Marcus looked left and right, paying attention to the darkness around him. He felt oddly calm, but fear was beginning to replace it.

The door opening swiftly in front of him made him jump, revealing the shirtless wolf with boxers on. "Is something out there, kiddo?" The rough voice from the lupine said.

He stared at the dark pit again. "N-No…"

"Hey, get in here, and don't think about it again." He pulled Marcus in a tight hug and got inside, closing the door behind him.

"Marcus, is something wrong?" Fox asked.

He stared at the ground, ashamed that he broke the promise of not opening their door at night. "I just… wanted to sleep with you."

"Hey, it's okay!" Fox took the kid on his hand and placed him in the middle of the bed. "We've got enough space for you, right papa Wolf?"

"Of course we do, daddy Fox!" Wolf said as he got under the sheets again.

Marcus embraced the fox. "Thank you, daddy!"

Fox ruffled the kid's hair. "You're welcome. And also knocking the door was really good! That's what you should do always, for this door and many doors."

"Today you've shown more love to daddy than me…"

The blue fox quickly changed his hugging target, jumping to the wolf and wrapping his arms around his torso; he clearly couldn't reach the other end of his body, but it was enough. "I love you papa, and I love you daddy!" Marcus felt something wet on top of his head before hearing a loud sniff. "Papa why are you crying!?" He lifted his head quickly, worry showing on his face.

"It's okay… son…" He rubbed another tear away with his hand. "I'm just really happy."

"Daddy, can you cry for being ha-?" He turned around to the receiver of the question, only to find the fox cleaning some tears from his eyes, too.

"Yeah, you can, Marcus. Now let's get to sleep now, or you won't have energy tomorrow. We'll be fine soon."

"Alright!" Another smile appeared on his face.

Wolf fell on the bed and Marcus used his toned chest as a pillow, sleep taking him away very soon.

"He passed already? Wow…"

"Yeah…" Fox answered, staring at the kid on the wolf's arms. "Guess adopting him was a good idea?"

"The fucking best we had after marriage." Wolf had a confident grin on his face. "And… I always wondered if he'd be picked by someone else if we never did. With his color and all…"

"Hey, no sense in worrying now." Fox placed his head on Wolf's shoulder, placing his hand on the kid's back. "He's with us now, and that's all that matters."

"Damn right." His smile wavered. "When I saw him alone at the orphanage, he… reminded me of myself when I was a kid."

"Wasn't your father alive?" Fox said, looking up at him.

"That doesn't mean I've never felt alone. In fact, I _always_ felt alone."

Fox's free hand brought Wolf's muzzle closer to him, giving it a deep kiss. "Never think about it again. Think about us, about what we just did and about everything that's gonna happen. I'm _never _leaving you; like you said, I don't break promises." He ended the sentence with a wink, grabbing Wolf's hand with the ring and locking it with his ringed hand. "You'll never be alone anymore."

"God, I love you so goddamn much."

"I love you too, just as goddamn much."

_And so, they all wandered to the dream realm, knowing that no matter what, together…_

_They will always be Happy._

* * *

**A/N: Welp, short story (kinda. Is 2.4k considered short?). It's night time here, so this might probably have some spelling issues and stuff like that, but I just wanted to let this little idea out of my head (this would be Star Fox canon. It's MY canon, but it should be REAL canon. Nintendo plz do it.) Just a one-shot again to continue the life (or what I picture in my head) of Fox and Wolf together, and also something funny for fun (lol). At least **_**some**_** parts are funny… I guess? Maybe not, I'm quite ugly at this, but I still like writing stuff.**

**(I should stop using parenthesis, but they're kinda cool.)**

**So, probably the next project I have is (probably, again) something long, with actual development or something like that (and completely gay for these two). I accept ideas, even tho I kinda have one, but it's not completed (which means I don't have one).**


End file.
